Storytime
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: Would Ianto be too old for a bedtime story from a Captain Jack Harkness? Its random and full of fun-tastic goodness!


Notes:Another random idea I had via an IM chat. Not Beta-d, hes busy with my other fic. Chapter written folks, just waiting to be checked. While I wait for that chapter to be ready, this was talked about and the idea was written!!! Hope you all enjoy my randomness!!! 

* * *

Storytime

Ianto Jones was preparing the coffee like he normally does each day. About 5 times a day he prepares a fresh brew of the joe for the team. Ianto grinned as he thought to himself the reason Torchwood saves the day is because they are awake... so really, Ianto saved them all. He was humming a tone in his head, his superhero tune for his grand enterance as he carried the mugs of coffee on his serving tray and went to do his rounds.

"Tosh. With Cream and sweetner." He gave Tosh her mug as Tosh thanked him. He always got her coffee right.

"Owen, black as your soul." Ianto mumbles as Owen took the mug from him and contnied working at his desk area.

"Gwen. Sugar with coffee." He handed Gwen her mug as she smiled at him and thanked him. The last mug, the white and blue striped hot mug... Ianto walked into Jack's office as he walked to Jack's desk and placed the mug on the desk. "Cane Sugar, a bit of cream. Steam whipped." He saw Jack take a sip as he always enjoyed Ianto's coffee.

"Ever tried.. whipped?" Jack grinned as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Lunch soon. Anything special today?" Ianto went straight to business. The day was slow and he wanted to get take out instead of a cold sandwich today.

"Ive been craving meat." Jack watched Ianto rolled his eyes again as Jack laughed. "You are dirty minded. I meant ribs or something hearthy."

"And something really bad for you sir."

"So bad but it tastes so good." Jack winked as Ianto took his empty tray and left the office. He never did see Jack watch Ianto leave the room as he always does. Definetly craving meat. 

* * *

The door rolled open as Ianto carried the take out bags in his hands. The food was everything that could clog your heart in 2 seconds. Greasy food and barbque ribs. The smell was strong that even through the bags, the team started to look up and sniff the air.

"Food. Finally teaboy, I was starving." Owen removed his lab coat as he climbed out of his autopsy room and headed towards the wardroom. Tosh for once stopped typing at her computer, something that is very hard to do but food moved mountains. Everyone was ready to eat as Ianto made his way when they heard it.

Myfanwy made a nosie. She was hungry too and smelled the sause. Ianto looked up as he saw Myfanwy sweep down from her nest and come down towards Ianto. Ianto knew Myfanwy was just hungry but seeing those claws come at him, he did the only thing he could think of, he jumped out of the way.

Myfanwy managed to claw at the bags and took the bags up to her nest. Jack and the others heard Ianto yell as they all rushed out and laughed.

"Not a perfect time to go swiming Ianto." Jack commented as Ianto was in the water near the walkway. He had jumped to get out of myfawny way only to trip over the small chain that ran along side the metal walkway and landed in the water butt first. Ianto got up from the water as he was soaking wet.

"I knew trainning her with Barbque sauce was going to backfire on you." Owen commented as he went to the food area of the hub. "Anyone for cold sandwiches, again." Owen started to take the bread out of the cupboard as Tosh went to help. Gwen later joined as Jack went to help Ianto out of the water.

"I can't be in these wet clothes." Ianto felt how wet he was. His trousers, the tucked in part of his shirt and vest and his jacket. Jack smiled as he wondered if Ianto would like the idea of being around the hub with the only thing that was dry- his tie. "Don't even think of it." Ianto warned as Jack raised his hands up.

"Think of what?" Jack smiled innocently as Ianto took his jacket off and folded it around his arm. "I have extra clothes, come on." Jack lead Ianto towards his office and opened his closet. He pulled out a pair of brown trousers and... Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I will wear your clothes but not your matching skills sir." Ianto moved Jack out of the way as Ianto found a dark blue trouser and a white dress shirt he never saw Jack wear. He also saw a suit vest that Jack wore sometimes with a dark tie. But Ianto's red tie would also match prefectly since that vest stripes were a bit red.

"Are you going to stand there and stare?" Ianto asked Jack as Ianto started to undo the knot of his tie.

"This is my office." Jack smiled as Ianto sighed. This wasn't the time and place. Ianto gave Jack a look. "Alright. I will turn around." Jack laughed a bit as he turned around and without making a noise left Ianto to change. He almost let the secret out as Ianto started to take off his clothes. Jack had a mirror on the wall and could see Ianto every move. 

* * *

Ianto made the third batch of coffee as he sneezed. He sneezed a couple more times as he now started to cough. Great. Just great. Superhero Ianto was getting sick. He placed the mugs on the tray as he took a stepped and sneezed. The coffee spilled a bit on the tray as Ianto sneezed again. Owen looked at Ianto as Ianto made his rounds with the coffee.

"Owen.. AHCO!.. "Ianto sneezed as Owen covered his mug with his hand.

"Thanks teaboy. A bit of germs to go along with my coffee." Owen complained as he went down to the autopsy room. Ianto couldn't stop sneezing or coughing. The whole day was like that for Ianto. Superhero Ianto had a weakness and it was his evil nemiesis- The Cold. Ianto sneezed as he cleaned. Sneezed as he read some reports with Tosh. Sneezed as he fed the weevils. By the end of the day his head started to ache as he couldn't take it anymore. He had to rest. But Owen had left the autopsy room such a mess. His compulsive self told him to clean.

"Later Jack!" Owen and Gwen seemed to be leaving for the day. They waited for the door to roll open. Tosh was right behind them as the alarms went off and her goodbyes couldn't be heard. Jack heard a sneeze as he knew Ianto was still here. It was late and Ianto should get some rest. Jack made his way to the rail and leaned over it as he watched Ianto clean the mess in that room.

"Let Owen clean it tomorrow. Come on, you need to get some rest." He ordered Ianto who just gave him a look as he placed some tools on the medical tray.

"Owen then won't clean it and I have extra work for myself tomorrow and.. AHCO.." Ianto sneezed again as all the tools fell from the tray. Ianto sneezed a couple more times before Jack knew he couldn't take this any longer. He went down the steps and grabbed Ianto's arm. Ianto didnt protest. He was feeling weak and tired. Jack lead him to the sofa and laid him down.

"That sofa is really comfortable." Jack saw Ianto try to sit up but Jack pushed him back down. He sat on the coffee table near the sofa.

"You going to just sit there sir?" Ianto had tried to hold his sneeze to show he wasn't that bad. No use, his sneeze came with a mission. To annoy him again.

"I like it when you think of my arse." Jack grinned as he lowered his braces down to get more comfortable. "I tend to stay here until you get some rest"

"Jack. I'll be fine." Ianto tried to sit up again but Jack placed his hand on his chest. " Besides, I really can't just fall asleep here."

"You will. Now.. let me think. Oh yes.. Once upon a time there were these 3 pigs."

"What are you doing?"

"Telling you a story. About how bad it is to sneeze while driving and thats why you have to stay here tonight. so stop interupting. Like I said. There were these 3 pigs.

They never cleaned up after themselves. Always making messes around the house until their mother kicked them out. The first little pig was Owen. He wasn't the smartest of the bunch but he was the one that did create the most mess. Always making rat jam that no one ate. The second little pig was Gwen. A pretty little pig but always senstive. She wasn't as messy as Owen but Gwen always missed the trash bin. The last little pig was Tosh. She was neat and orginized at times but always too busy when she was focused on something. She was the smartest of them all needed a place to live. They walked the streets until Owen found some lab glass tubes on floor.. hundreds of them"

"Sir, the first little pig found hay.." Ianto interupted as he felt himself actually listening to the story. Jack's voice was soothing.

"Yea and the first little pig was not named Owen. My story.

Owen saw the tubes and stacked them up.

"This is perfect. I will make a home out of these tubes and if I need one I will just take them off the walls." Owen said as he gathered all the tubes. Gwen was happy that at least they had a place to live now. But Owen looked at them both.

"This is my pad, you two will have to make your own." Owen turned around and ignored Gwens plee to stay. Tosh took Gwen away as they left Owen with his glass tubed idea.

Gwen and Tosh kept walking until Tosh found some computer circuit boards and wire. Tosh was happy. She could work with this. She buried herself into making some sort of shelter for herself. Gwen tried to help but Tosh kept her away from her things. Tosh always seemed to hate it people touched her work. Gwen got bored and started to wonder off. She had to find her own shelter.

Gwen saw this really loud mouth of a man that was known throughout the town as Rhys the rant. They fell inlove and moved in togethor into a house. A proper one.

The coffee delivery boy always made his rounds. He drove this really fancy black SUV as he went door to door selling his special beans and brew. This day he was sick. He kept sneezing as he drove and that isnt safe. But the coffee boy wanted everyone to have his coffee. Ianto was his name. Ever such a professional and sexy coffee boy he was not going to let this sneezing fit stop him. The time he did not sneeze, his hot face could sell anything. But sneezing was making it even difficult for him to sell anything.

Ianto drove down the street as he saw a house made out of lab tubes. Ianto was about to park his SUV when he started to sneeze. He closed his eyes for just a second but accident pressed the acelerator and drove right into the house. The house made of tubes was distroyed.

Ianto went to check if anyone was hurt but lucky no one was home. Ianto did the only thing he knew what to do, he started to clean up the mess and left a pile of glass tubes in the center where the house used to be. He left a note that he was sorry and drove off.

At least the SUV wasn't damaged as he kept driving for his next customer when a siren was heard. A very hot police officer had pulled Ianto over. His coat was long on the officer as it hid the fact that this officer.. officer Jack was built and very hot... "

Jack stopped as he looked at Ianto who seemed to have fallen asleep. Good too for Jack because this G rated story was just about to turn into a triple X slash feature.....

* * *

Reviews are so welcomed!!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
